Super Steven Odyssey
by Willydd123456
Summary: Steven thought it was a normal day with his mom at Mario's world but he was wrong! Rose got taken by Bowser! But Steven and Cappy team up to help Rose and Tiara get saved! Will these two heros be able to save the day and save Rose and Tiara? Will Bowser marry Rose? Find out when reading this story! NOTE: This story has alot of spoilers so play Super Mario Odyssey before reading.
1. Chapter 1: Bowsers Ship and Bonneton

Chapter 1:Cappy

*We start in the skies of the Mushroom Kingdom. We see a sinister airship. Steven's having a staredown with Bowser, who's in a wedding tux and has Steven's mom behind him.*

*For the viewers, you might ask "How did it get this way?" Well, I'll tell you. It all started 3 months after the debacle with Bowser and Jasper. Steven got to know his mother after she was revived, and Greg and Rose finally got engaged. One day, Mario's friend Rosalina came through the power of her magic and offered Steven to go to Mario's world to visit him. Rose tagged along. They visited Mario, Luigi, and Peach. While Mario, Luigi, and Peach left to get donuts, Bowser arrived to kidnap Peach. Because Peach wasn't around, Bowser decided to enact revenge on Steven by forcing Rose to marry him. We now cut to the present.*

Steven:Alright Bowser! You better give my mom back!

Bowser:Let's see, give back your mom after you stomped on my kids, stopped my plans to rule both our worlds, poofed my partner who I wanted to poof myself after double-crossing her, and wrecked Neo Bowser Castle III? Yeah, not gonna happen, tubby.

Steven:Who you calling tubby! *puts on hat that kinda looks like marios hat but instead of a m its a s*

Bowser:I don't have time for this, anyway. I got a wedding to get ready for, and your mommy's the bride!

Steven:In that case, put me down for donuts, pizza, and kicking your butt at the reception!

Bowser:What you eat doesn't matter, because YOU'RE NOT INVITED!

Steven:Well when I beat your butt you will not be invited!

*Two boxing gloves come out of Bowser's top hat and punch Steven off the airship, knocking his hat off, which Bowser crushes.*

Steven:AHHHHHH!

*Bowser tosses the crushed hat into the airship's back propellers, causing it to be torn into shreds. A hat-shaped ghost who saw the whole thing grabs the S and goes to where Steven landed.*

*Meanwhile, Steven wakes up in a nighttime place. He sees the hat-shaped ghost holding the S from his hat.*

Hat ghost:Are you okay?

Steven:? Uuhh.. *checks everywhere* yeah!

Hat ghost:I saw the whole thing with that monster and your mom. Perhaps I can help. And in, exchange you can help me. But first, let's get the introductions out of the way.

Steven:Okay.

Steven:My name is Steven Universe.

Hat ghost:Nice to meet you, Steven. I'm Cappy!

Steven:Well then Cappy, what do you need help with?

*Cappy takes Steven to what looks like a town with multiple hat-shaped houses and hat-shaped spirits. Only, the spirits are cowering and the houses have smoke in them.*

Cappy:This is my home. It's Bonneton, a place in a kingdom known as the Cap Kingdom. The monster that kidnapped your mom attacked this place and kidnapped my sister Tiara!

Steven:Oh..

Steven:Wait, why did he kidnap Tiara?

Cappy:My people have the ability to possess or turn into hats, and he kidnapped my sister to use as a wedding tiara for your mom!

Steven:Really?

Cappy:Yeah! Please help me get my sister, and I'll help you get back your mom!

Steven:How can you help me?

*Cappy uses the S from Steven's destroyed hat, and takes the form of the hat before it was destroyed.*

Cappy:I can be pretty useful as your hat.

Steven:Deal!

*Steven throws Cappy, and Cappy comes back like a boomerang.*

Steven:Woah! *catches cappy*

Cappy:Now if we're gonna stop that brute, we need a ship to travel around the world. Fortunately, the houses of Bonneton are also ships. Bad news is, they were all damaged in the attack. Good news is, I know where we can get another one.

Steven:Where?

Cappy:It's in the next kindgom over. To get there without a ship, we need to get to the top of Top Hat Tower.

Steven:Alright!

*They head to Top Hat Tower and enter it. There, they find ledges that normal jumps cannot get them over.*

Steven:Hmm... *see in the distance frogs* ah-ha! *goes over to the frogs and throws Cappy at a frog*

*Cappy lands on the frog's head, causing Steven to be sucked into it and possess it.*

Steven:*open eyes* ribbit.. ribbit? *looks at hands* !

*They're frog hands. Steven looks at his reflection in the nearby pond and sees he has possessed the frog.*

Steven:!

*Steven captured a frog!*

Cappy:With this capture ability, you can possess certain things. With this frog body, getting to the top should be a breeze!

*Steven uses his frog-jumping to get to the top. He then jumps out of the frog.*

Cappy:Pretty cool, right?

Steven:Yeah!

*They keep going to the top and find an airship with 4 rabbits. 3 male, 1 female. 1 rabbit is oval shaped and wears a green suit and top hat. Another one is lanky, wears orange pants with suspenders, and a yellow hat. Another one is stocky, has long hair, has a blue suit and hat, and looks vaguely like Morton Koopa Jr. The female has long braided hair, a spike ball holding it together, and a metal sunhat.*

Steven:Alright! Who am i dealing with.

Oval-shaped rabbit:Da boss said to keep an eye out for someone likes youse. Anyways, I'm Toppah.

Lanky rabbit:I'm Rango.

Female rabbit:I'm Hariet.

Morton-esque rabbit:I'm Spewart.

All 4:AND WE'RE THE BROODALS!

Topper:We're weddin' plannahs, and we was hired by Bowsah to plan da weddin' between him and Rose Quartz. We gots Tiara, so we's done here. ...Although, stompin' youse twos was in da contract, so we ain't done here!

*Topper jumps down before Steven and Cappy. Two extra hats appear on top of his current hat.*

Topper:Gets ready, Steven, fah you to taste defeat!

Steven:No. Its time for YOU to taste defeat!

Cappy:Throw me!

Steven:*throws Cappy*

*This knocks one of Topper's hats off. Steven repeats this until all the hats are off. The hats spin around like Koopa shells, and Topper's head is exposed. Topper starts running, but Steven jumps on Topper's head.*

Steven:Yeah!

*Topper gets in a hat and starts spinning like a Koopaling in its shell.*

*Steven ran around*

*Topper comes out with 3 hats on again.*

*Steven repeated what he did last attack*

*Topper is jumped on, and is teleported away, defeated. Suddenly, a power line appears.*

Cappy:Yay! We won! Now we can use the power lines to get to the next kingdom!

*Steven throws his hat at the power line*

*He is absorbed and becomes a ball of electricity. He goes forward to the next kingdom.*

*To be continued... in Chapter 2.* 


	2. Chapter 2: Cascade Kingdom

Chapter 2: Cascade Kingdom

*Continuing where we left of, Steven and Cappy had just defeated Topper, one of the Broodals, and is now heading for the next kingdom through a power line.*

Steven:AHHHH!

*Eventually, after several hours, Steven is flung out of the power lines and lands in the next kingdom: the Cascade Kingdom.*

*steven landed face flat*

*He gets up and looks around in awe.*

Cappy:*vibrating* Here we are: The Cascade Kingdom! *stops vibrating* Sorry, I'm still a little shaken from the trip through the power lines. Anyway, let's find that ship!

Steven:Okay!

*They keep going and come across a glowing crescent-shaped Moon with eyes by the waterfall.*

*steven grabbed it*

Cappy:A Power Moon! These will help power the ship... when we find it.

Steven:Okay!

*They keep going and find the ship, which is shaped like a hat, and is very rusty. It also has a globe.*

Steven:Hmm..

Cappy:There's the ship! Throw me onto the globe!

Steven:*throws hat onto the globe*

*Cappy lands. The Power Moon goes into the ship, but it's not moving.*

Cappy:Hmm... I guess we need more Power Moons.

Steven:Probably.

*They keep going and soon find... Chain Chomps.*

Chain Chomp:*barks*

Steven:*throws hat at chain chomp*

*He possesses the Chain Chomp and sees a rock blocking the path.*

Steven:! *goes to the opposite direction and launches into the rock*

*Steven jumps out of the Chain Chomp as it breaks the rock.*

Cappy:Nice!

Steven:Now lets go and- wait. *goes back and chain chomp and break another block which shows another power moon and Steven grabbed it.*

Cappy:Nice work, Steven. Now let's- Hhhholy Mo Rivera!

*They look up on a hill and see a sleeping T-Rex. Steven and Cappy laugh like mischievous little scamps and Steven throws Cappy onto the T-Rex's head.*

Steven:Here we go!

*He possesses the T-Rex.*

Steven:ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR! *Breaking all those rocks*

*He stomps right through a group of Burrbos.*

*Steven broke the rock for the 8-bit section. then he went out of the T-rex.*

*He enters the blocky pipe and becomes 8-bit.*

Cappy:Woah! We've become flat! And... rather blocky!

*When Steven was gonna say something he could not talk cause of the 8-bit style*

Cappy:When I'm on your head, I can read your thoughts. Just think what you wanna say.

*Steven went to the blocks*

*He broke some brick blocks and stomped some 8-bit Goombas. He finds an 8-bit Power Moon.*

*Steven grabbed the 8-bit Power Moon*

*He eventually got out of the 8-bit area and became 3-D again.*

Steven:Alright! I hope theres more areas like that!

*He eventually comes across a morbidly obese female rabbit with blue hair, a red dress, a sunhat, and a golden Chain Chomp with a hat. She had necklace with what looks like 3 power moons stuck together.*

Steven:It looks like a necklace with 3 Power Moons..

Cappy:That's a Multi Moon. If we're gonna power the ship, we need to beat her. Who is she, though?

Steven:I dont know.. but we need that Multi Moon!

Madame Broode:You know I can hear you guys, right? Anyway, I'm Madame Broode, the boss of the Broodals. You want my Mulit Moon to power some silly ship? Then you're going to have to fight me and my Chain Chompikins for it!

Steven:It looks like You may have stole that Gold Chain Chomp and Those Power Moons to look like your rich.

*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH*

Madame Broode:I AM rich. Me and the Broodals were the first choice for planning weddings.

Steven:Well... not after this!

Madame Broode:Get 'em, Chain Chompikins!

Chain Chompikins:*barks and charges*

*Steven throws his hat onto Chain Chompikins*

*He possesses the Chomp.*

*Steven goes the opposite direction of where the Mademe Broode is and launches Chain Chompikins onto Mademe Broode's face and Steven came out*

Steven:Ha!

Madame Broode:*growls*

*After Steven does that 2 more times*

*Chain Chompikins breaks, and Madame Broode teleports away, defeated. She leaves behind the Multi Moon.*

Steven:The multi moon! *grabs multi moon*

*YOU GOT A MULTI MOON!*

Steven:Lets get to the ship!

*They get back to the ship.*

*steven throws cappy onto the globe*

*The Power Moons fly into the ship.*

Steven:Alright!

*The ship glows and is restored. It's a red top-hat-shaped ship.*

Steven:The ship!... whats it called?

Cappy:Let's call it the Odyssey.

Steven:Thats a good name!

Cappy:Now let's use this ship and follow Bowser!

Steven:Okay!

*They get in the ship.*

Steven:what will we come across next.

Cappy:Sand Kingdom.

Steven:Okay!

*The ship takes off. Cappy turns into a captain's hat.*

Steven: Here we go!

*The ship takes off towards the Sand Kingdom.*

*End Of Chapter* 


End file.
